Vanishing Memories
by BombayCrossbow
Summary: HEY! THIS IS A FIC MY LIL" SISTER WROTE! She doesn't have an account so she put it on my name, jope you like Kisa Sohma and Momiji find themselves having a lot in common, perhaps even love. Tohro gets sick and looses something precious. What can it be?


The year had gone by so fast, and it was Valentines Day again. Kisa was walking through the forest of the Sohma family property. The long way to school. She was accustoming to silence in the air, but there was a beautiful songbird singing her song today. She found her self-stopping to sit on the freshly mowed grass under a cherry blossom tree on her way. She had never done this before. Kisa sat back against the large pink tree. She lost track of time the world was forever, and she was the never-ending life of it all. It brought back the memories of when she met Toru. Toru, that was the happiest name she knew, the kindest person possible. Kisa closed her eyes and let the cool spring air glide through her honey brown hair. 'I wish I could be like big sissy, sweet, bold, talkative.' Kisa thought to her self, and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep. She awoke an hour or so she thought later. The Sun was high in the bright blue sky. Kisa shielded her eyes from the overwhelming change in lighting. It took a while for her eyes to adjust, but when her eyes were used to the light she could make out a figure sitting by the stream. Kisa was not sure if she should disturb the unfamiliar character by the stream, intact she almost walked away, but there was something charming about this person. Kisa found her self being drawn towards him. She stopped just 2 feet away form him. 'What am I doing' she thought to her self 'I can't just go up to a complete stranger and tell him that I find him charming. Maybe it's just the Valentines Day charm, but I can't just stand here all day. I have just got to ask him his name.' So she did. "Excuse me," Kisa started with a wobbly voice. " What is your name?" 'That was a good start' she thought to her self.  
The boy turned his head. His silky blond hair blowing in the wind, it gave Kisa goose bumps of excitement, but she didn't show it on the out side. When Kisa saw who it was she slapped her hand over her mouth and started laughing to her self in a very quiet way. But you could tell by looking in her eyes that she was laughing.  
(Incase you haven't already figured out what is happening, the boy is Momigii, and he has just come from school where he had hugged Toru, Kyo had smacked him on the head, and through him out the window, he had no choice but to go hide until he changed back, then Kisa found him! Naked! ^_^ he he, end of commentary)  
"Oh my goodness, Kisa, why are you here, you should be at school, Oh yeah so should I, but we aren't talking about me are we. Well I actually have a good reason for being here, do you? Excuse me for being too nosey" Momigii babbled on like for this for quite some time until he realized that he was only making matter worse. Kisa was racing thought through her head. 'What would Toru do if she was in this situation? Would she just stand here, would she run away, I wish I was smart like sissy.' She thought to her self. To Momigii it looked like Kisa had zoned out again listening to the songbirds. He was slightly relieved. This gave him time to go find an object to cover him self with. Kisa noticed when Momigii had stopped talking and realized that she was just standing there staring blankly at Momigii. It took longer than Momigii had liked, but Kisa came to her senses, and went immediately to the cherry blossom tree and grabbed her school bag with her gym clothes in it. She through them to Momigii, and he caught them "thanks, Hold on, I'll only be a sec. He ran behind a bush and got dressed in the girl gym clothes (it didn't bother him. He was used to wearing girls clothes).  
"Thank you so much Kisa, sorry you had to find me here like this, but if you hadn't than some one like Hatori might of. That would have been bad, than I would have to explain what happened to him. How embarrassing." Momigii continued after coming out of the bush. Kisa giggled to her self a bit than smiled at Momigii and motioned for him to follow her back to Sohma house.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
"Stupid cat why did you have to go and through him out the widow?! Can't you do anything with out hurting someone else?!" Yuki said as he glared at Kyo who was hissing with his ears showing. "Don't call me stupid you ---- rat. I don't have to tell you anything, so just stay out of business that isn't yours." The overly angry Kyo said Yuki. Toru knew better to intervene, besides, she was too busy worrying about Momigii. 'I hope he is okay. Kyo threw him pretty far. !!!! WHAT IF HE LANDED IN SOME LAKE AND DROWNED, ORWHAT IF HE GOT EATEN BY SOME BEAR OR SOMETHING!!!!! Oh I feel just awful. I this is all my fault.  
"Miss Honda, are you alright?" a concerned Yuki asked with tender purple eyes. "Oh, Yes, I was just worried about Momijii." Toru replied. Wiping the sweat from her forehead. Her train of thought had been broken, but maybe that was a good thing. Toru was always blaming her self for things that she couldn't help.  
Last Bell Rings  
Toru, Yuki and Kyo all walk home in silence. Kyo was looking as mad as ever, but he did feel a bit guilty for throwing that blonde rabbit out the window, but it wasn't his fault. If he hadn't been messing with Toru, none of it would have happened to him. And even if he hadn't thrown Momijii out the window he still would have hurt him pretty bad. He just couldn't' seem to control his temper, But since he had met Toru, every thing was getting just a little easier. He could always reflect on all the warm memories he had of them on the roof, and smile to him self, 'I can do it'  
When they arrived at Shigure's house Shigure heard the whole story about the Valentines Day catastrophes. "Kyo, you know you really shouldn't go around throwing little rabbits in the air. People might think oddly of you." Shigure said as he waved his finger at Kyo. Kyo tried to ignore the annoying dog, as he rambled about how Kyo was a terrible person. He knew Shigure was joking, but still. "To bad it is to late for you. Everyone KNOWS your weird!" Yuki said, trying to make a joke out of the situation. Toru had been sitting quietly at the table thinking about Momijii. Hoping he was okay. She felt herself get dizzy, then fall over and black out. The sudden thud got everyone's attention. "Toru!" they all shouted at the same time. "I'll get ice," Shigure shouted as he ran to the kitchen (sweat drop and squabble). Kyo and Yuki both tried to wake bring Toru to her senses. They were both so worried that they transformed. Shigure came bouncing in to the room with the ice when he saw the orange cat and the white mouse. He chuckled to himself, and then got right to tending to Toru. He gently laid the ice pack on Toru's burning hot head. It seamed to steam. "This is serious." He said as he watched the ice pack melt into a pool of water. He would have tried to carrier her up to her room so she could lie down in her bed, but then he would transform and you know. He would be useless to help.  
Suddenly the ground started to shake. They all knew who was coming, but Yuki and Shigure weren't looking forward to seeing it happen in this situation with Toru and all that was happening with her. But it did nonetheless. "Kyo, you do know who is coming, right. It is Valentines Day after all." Shigure reminded Kyo. "Ah hell that's right. She can't see me like this. I'm gonna die!" Kyo shouted as he tried to make a run for it, but it was no use. She was there. The ground stopped shaking just long enough to for the sliding door to come bursting open. "Kyo, My love, You know what today is right, well you had better remember. Because I got you something sweet and you are gonna eat it all up and say you love me, because you know you do." Kagura said as she came hopping into the room. She immediately sensed the gloomy mood. And stopped in her tracks. Kagura held the big box of chocolate in her trembling hand as her eyes fell on Toru on the floor. She stood there for a while, then when the silence was too much for her to take, she plopped to her knees and scurried over to Toru's side. "No, Shigure, what is wrong with her?" Kagura said with a steady solemn voice. Kyo looked at Kagura, he was surprised that she hadn't gone for him first, glad, but surprised. These were side feelings of course. All of his real thoughts were on Toru.  
Yuki went poof. He was human again. He got dressed as quickly as he could. I'm going to call Hatori. He can help. He shouted as he ran down the hall. Kyo transformed back not more than 14 seconds later. And grabbed his cloths, pulling them over his long muscular arms and legs.  
Toru was awakened by all of the noise, but only for a while. She was awake long enough to hallucinate her mother at her side along with all of her other friends and family. Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Hatori, Momigii, Kisa, Hero, even Aquito. They were all smiling at her with love and affection. She smiled a weak smile. She felt complete. That was all she could do before her fever took back over and made her black out once again.  
"I'm going to get some more ice. You two stay here with Toru." Shigure said as he hastily walked to the Kitchen. Kagura lifted Toru's head on to her lap, and stroked her hair out of her of her face. Kyo sat at Toru's side holding her sweaty hand with his cold shaky one. 'Please be alright.' He prayed, 'please, I love you'.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Mean while Back at Sohma House  
  
Kisa and Momigii had just arrived from their little meeting in the forest. Kisa was silent the whole way home, but Momigii was quite the chatterbox, as usual. He told Kisa about his whole day, why he had transformed, how he had tried to give everyone a Valentines Day kiss, and had been thrown out the window before he could ever get near Toru. Kisa was listening, but wasn't actually down to earth. She was staring at Momigii with new eyes. He was so talkative, so outgoing. Those were the exact traits that Kisa felt she lacked. Kisa hadn't really felt this way about any one so suddenly. I think I'm beginning to love Momigii. Kisa thought to her self as she gazed at his big grown eyes. "Were back from school Hatori." Momigii shouted happily as they arrived at Sohma house. "Hatori?" Momigii called again, but there was still no answer. He found a note on the desk.  
Momijii,  
Toru is sick; I have gone to Shigure's house. If you decide to come see Toru, please bring Kisa with you. I don't want either of you left alone. There are some snacks in the refrigerator.  
Behave,  
  
Hatori  
  
Kisa looked over Momigii's shoulder. "What is the note about?" she asked with a curious face. Momigii looked happy to hear her voice, and replied, "Toru is sick, we got to get over to Shigure's house as fast as we can." Kisa was frightened. "Sissy, sick? You're right, lets go!" she said. They both ran over to Shigure's house as fast as they could. When they got there Hatori was already packing up.  
"Is sissy okay?" Kisa asked as she looked in to Hatori's eyes, which seemed to be blood shot and watery. He keeped her gazes for a moment or so, then looked away, "I'm afraid it is very serious. I have done all that is in my power, but I cannot guarantee that she will recover fully. Toru, I am afraid is." Hatori stopped in his sentence. Kisa had heard enough. She leaped up the stairs to Toru's room. 'No, no, no not Toru this can't happen to her.' Kisa's mind was racing almost as fast as Momigii was trying to keep up with the tiger.  
Kisa and Momigii burst into Toru's room where they found her resting in her bed. Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and Kagura were all at her side. And now Kisa and Momigii would join them.  
They all stayed there sitting with Toru. Hoping she would be all right, that she would recover fully. After about an hour, Shigure timidly raised his finger, and said, "there is little chance of having one of Toru's wonderful home cooked dinner tonight, so, I guess, I'll order out for salmon rice balls." "That's alright," Kyo said quietly. Everyone was surprised. "I'll make dinner. Leak soup is good for people with a fever right, so yeah." He said as he slowly rose from his position at Toru's side. "You can use the one's in the garden that Toru and I made. Here I'll help you." Yuki said and followed Kyo down stairs. Kagura smiled. She was pleased to see Yuki and Kyo agreeing. She stroked Toru's head a few more times, and then went down stairs to make some tea. "Shigure, don't you have something to do as well?" Momigii asked in his usual innocent voice. "Well, now that you mention it, I do have a story to right, but it can wait." Shigure replied. "NO IT CAN'T" Shigure's editor said (appearing out of nowhere). "I wish I could stay." He said as the angry editor pulled him but the scruff of the neck to his study.  
"I guess, it's just you and me now with Toru huh." Kisa said as she stroked Toru's hand. A tear rolled down her little cheek and she sniffed. "Kisa, Kisa are you crying? It's okay, Toru is going to be alright." Momigii said as he walked over to kisa and put his hand on her shoulder. It didn't help Kisa only cried harder. Momigii leaned down next to Kisa and gave her a reassuring look. Then he touched his finger to her lips and whispered "shhhhh" Kisa stared deep in to his glossy brown eyes and saw that he had been crying as well, and that he was about to burst out in tears like her. Kisa slowly raised her hand and stroked Momigii's blonde hair and let her it falls through her fingers. Then she stroked his cheek and before she knew it she had both her arms around Momigii's warm body giving him a big hug, not a hug that says I love you, but a hug that says, you are a good friend and I'm here for you like you were there for me. Momigii's head filled with emotions and he could no longer hold back his tears. He started crying like a baby. Kisa rubbed his back and he rubbed hers. They were both a couple of pathetic crying children.  
Toru was awakened by all the noise. 'Were is my mother, where is she, mom, mom, oh my gosh, where is my mom, who are these kids, where is my mom!' she thought 'this place is strange, where is my bed, my room.' She sat up in her bed and stared at Kisa and Momigii crying, holding each other on the floor. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked in her sweet Toru way. Both Kisa and Momigii looked up at the same time. Huge smiles spread across their tear-streaked faces. Kisa ran up and hugged Toru on the spot. "Sissy, you're alright. I knew that Hatori was wrong, he said you were not going to recover, but you did, oh I'm so happy." Momigii jumped around with joy (he didn't want to shock Toru with his transforming, so he didn't hug her). "I'll go get the others!" he shouted as he bounded down the stairs. 'Who are these people, they seem to know me, this girl called my sissy. What does that mean. I would know if I had a sister.' Toru thought to her self. Kisa was over flowing with happiness. She clung to Toru like a leach to its prey. "Excuse me, um, would it be to much to ask what your name is, were I am, and where my mother is?" Toru asked innocently with a smile. Kisa's smile faded. She loosened her grip on Toru, and slowly stepped away. Once again her mind was racing. She got a sick feeling in her stomach as she thought, 'No, no, no, I knew it was too good to be true. I knew she would lose something. Why, why did she have to lose her memories, they were the most important thing to her, and to me!' 


End file.
